Full Moon
by loliver
Summary: Miley moves to sunny Miami Florida and absolutely dreads it. What happens when she meets a very sweet boy that happens to be from a huge pop band? Niley. Rated T for safety.


A.N: I just started Twilight and loved the way it was written, so I have to admit, a bit of it was inspired by Twilight! But, I didn't really copy the whole "vampire" thing and stuff. Ha.

Chapter One:  
I watched as the glimmer from the sun faded and a tear formed and fell down my face. I didn't want this to happen.. I didn't want to leave Malibu. But, we had to. And, by we, I meant my family. Jackson will be going to college when we get there. So, it'll only be my dad and me at the house. I sighed and sat up, hugging my knees and letting my jeans, that we're suprisngly once dry, soak from my tears. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Lilly. "I'll be leaving for Miami tomorrow." I muttered, as if reading from the text that I am about to send. I hesitated but pressed the 'sent' button. I got up, leaning on my arm for the support. I grabbed my cell phone that was on the grass after I threw it down after I pressed 'send', I stuffed it in my pocket.

Miley looked down at her outfit, she had on red converse, a black baggy Pink Floyd shirt and some wet-at-the-knee's jeans. I sighed, and called my dad. "Dad?" I said, after I heard him reply with a chirpy 'hello'. "I have one more Hannah concert tonight before we leave tomorrow, right?" I frowned, just thinking about it made me sad. "What time is it?" I mumbled, but loud enough for my dad to hear it. "Alright. I'll be right there." I said and flipped my phone closed and stuffed it back in my pocket.

Moments later, I arrived at the house that I wanted so bad to stay at. I came inside with a frown on my face, before my dad could reply on the frown and usually say 'Turn that frown upside down, bud!' and I'd reply with 'Mhm, alright dad!' and fake smile to hide my pain inside. I opened the Hannah Montana closet - one of my favorite places in the whole house. It allowed me to go to an a different world, it mayed be feel safe. Hannah Montana wasn't really insecure, because she wasn't real. I grabbed some white skinny jeans, red converse, white tank top, and a red glittery vest. I put them all on and waited for my stylist to call me in to put on the wig. "Miley!" I heard a yell, which was obviously him, I went into my bedroom and sat down on a chair in front of him.

Ten minutes later, the stylist was done with everything, including make-up. I got up, "Thanks Pierre! You are awesome!" I chirped, fake-smiling. "Bye." I said, waving 'bye' to him, probably for the last time, seeing as though he can't move to Miami with us. He frowned and hugged me. "You'll find someone else to do their hair and make-up." I encouraged Pieree, "My dad has your paycheck." I continued. I grabbed my iPhone and went downstairs, "The limo is here, dad." I reminded dad, "Pay Pierre, and then we need to head on out." I said, trying to get this over with. I went outside and into the limo.

Inside, I found a big surprise, "Oh my god! Lilly! Oliver!" I chirped, feeling all happy again, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked and hugged them both. They were dressed in their disguises, Mike and Lola. "We wanted to surprise you, since you're leaivng Malibu tomorrow and all." Lilly, erm.. I mean Lola said, I smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here." I replied and watched as the car started rolling when my dad got in. "This just made my day." I said and smiled.

Moments later, I arrived at the arena which I was holding the concert in. I was rushed in and instantly put on the stage. "What..?" I yelled at my dad, shrugging. I usually waited about 10 minutes before they put me on the stage. I got in my position anyways, ready for my first song.

"Take the world, shake and stir it. And that's what I got goin' on. I throw my cares up in the air, and I don't think they're comin' down. Yeah, I love how it feels right now." I sang when the beat of This is the Life came on and I was supposed to sing. I started the chorus, running around the stage, and watched as 

eager fans waved their hands, wanting me to touch them. I touched a few in the front and fake-smiled. "I'm still getting it right, this is the life." I finished the song and smiled.

"So, any of you Hannah Montana fans know I'm moving?" I yelled into the microphone, instantly hearing a bunch of kids booing. I frowned, "I know! I know! It's sad, but I'll be back here tons of time to see y'all and my friends from here! I hope you guys know this next song, Who Said! Pump it!" I yelled and smiled as the beat came up. "I'm more than just, you're average girl, I like to turn me up and show the world." I sang, and danced around, and touching eager fans hands. "Who said? Come on. Yeah... That's right!" I finished Who Said and started another song without another word. "The other side, the other side, the other side of me." I started the song, and then did my dance, "By day, I play the part in every way, of simple sweet, calm and collected." I sang and touched more fans hands and saw them freak out. I finished the song.

A familiar sweet beat came on, I smiled, and sang the first few lyrics to it, "Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan, it might be crazy, I do it anyway." and continued the song, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

I finished the song, which consisted most of the new songs, I sang the last song, Best of Both Worlds and touched some fans hands and waved and smiled. "Bye guys! I'll see you guys soon!" I yelled and went backstage, I instantly slumped, handed Mike, the sound guy, and back to the limo. "That concert was the saddest one I've ever played." I muttered to no one in paticular. Lilly sat next to me and I leaned my head on her shoulder, and hugged my knees. "You don't want to do this, do you?" Lilly frowned. What a stupid question! Of course I don't I was forced. I didn't respond and waited for Oliver and my dad to get in and us to go back home.

I sat out on the front porch while my dad finished packing up all the stuff. I cried and texted Lilly in the process.

_I'll miss you, Lilly. Meet me at my house at.._, I stooped texting to ask my dad when we'll be leaving.. "Dad?" I yelled, waiting for a response, "What, bud?" he replied back, I didn't look back, "When are we l-leaving?" I stuttered at my words, it was hard for me to say them. "7 AM." I groaned just of the thought of waking up at that outrageous hour. I stopped the conversation and went back to texting Lilly, _7 AM. Bring Oliver along. I can't imagine my life without you two._. I stopped my text and curled up in a ball, hugging my knees tightly. I tried to hide my tears, but it was hard. I've never felt this sad. I wiped a tear and went inside, "I'm going to bed. 'Night." I said and opened the door to my room.

I grabbed some black shorts, and a white tank. I set out the clothes for tomorrow, so I don't have to worry about stuffing my hand in the box and trying to find what is needed, I grabbed some jean shorts, a white tank and a black cardigan. I closed the box and took a pair of black converse that matched my caridgan I set tomorrow's clothes on my bed and changed into my pajama's. My dad came in after I was dressed, and hugged me. "I'm sorry about doing this, bud. I know you want to stay." He broke the hug and got up from the bed. "Don't worry, dad. I love you. 'Night." I said and waved, he smiled. "Love you too.". I put my head on the pillow and fell into a deep slumber.

What seemed like moments later, I was woken up by my father, "Wake up, take a shower!" I groaned and moved slightly. "Now!" He said sharply, I got up and grabbed my clothes and converse. I watched as he grabbed the blankets off oof it, I grabbed Beary-Bear. And went into my bathroom to take my last shower in this house. I made it last ten minutes, until I finished and changed into my clothes, grabbed Beary-Bear. I ran downstairs and saw people I didn't know, "Um.. dad? Who are these..people?" I glanced at 

some people, he smiled. "They're from the moving van. They're helping us." I sighed and sat on the ground -- there was no couch -- Lilly and Oliver came in with cupcakes, and I shot up. "Oh my god! Lilly! Oliver!" I yelled, as Oliver put down the cupcakes, I hugged Lilly and then Oliver. "Cupcakes!" I smirked and took one and stuff it in Olivers face. "Wow. Thanks Miley." He smiled, "Now you have to take it off. Give me a towel, please." I smirked, "Nope! They're all packed up." I giggled and watched as Oliver tried to lick it off with his tounge, but didn't suceed. I took another cupcake and gave it to Lilly, and grabbed another for me. I took a bite and smiled. "You guys are awesome. I'm gonna miss you guys, so much."

"When are you gonna be back?" Lilly asked, eating her cupcake.  
"Not for awhile." or atleast it would feel like that.

Moments later, my dad was leading me out. Lilly handed me the cupcakes and I smiled, "Thanks!" I hugged them tight. "Text me! Both of you." I told them and frowned. They nodded and cried. I cried too. I waved and in the car. Jackson was in the back seat, because I forced him. I texted Lilly and Oliver at the same time. My familar ring came on and I looked at the new text, _Your house looks so empty without you. I miss you already._, it was from Lilly. I frowned and replied with a simple 'This sucks.' and exhaled. "This completely sucks." I mumbled, so only I can hear.

Hours laters, we were off the plane and in Miami. I already hated it. I just got here, and it looks depressing, utterly depressing. I watched as rain fell, and hit the ground to join other past raindrops that fell from the clouds, but unfortuantly for them, just became a puddle. I kicked the air with my converse and stepped a bit. "This looks...nice?" I lied in a sarcastic tone, "Stop it, Miley." my dad warned, I sighed. How could I move from sunny Malibu to rainy Miami. This really sucks..

I grabbed my cell phone and pressed in a text to Lilly,

_I thought Miami was sunny? It's raining here.._, I pressed "send" and laughed as I saw Jackson attempt to get a girl's number but get totally rejected. "That's not how you do it, bro.." I said and smiled, "Watch the pro." I said, and went up to the closest teenage boy that looked around my age -- 15 -- and smiled. "Hello there." I laughed, "How are you?" I asked, and tilted my head slightly to the left, as if I was confused -- but with a better look on my face, not as clueless looking -- "I'm good." he said, he was tall, a bit taller than me, and had brown hair, "Why don't we hang out sometime? Give me your number, and I'll call you." I smiled, he returned my smile with another -- but better - smile. "Here." He said, grabbing my arm and writing down his number on the back of my hand. "Call me anytime. I'm always free." He winked, "I will.." I winked and went back to Jackson. I laughed in his face. "I got a number. I'm gonna call him tonight." I smiled and giggled as Jackson on the other hand rolled his eyes and stared in disgust.

A.N: Reviews? I love reviews! (:


End file.
